


lucky strike.

by honey_and_citrus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler is an Angel, F/F, F/M, Gen, Overwatch - Freeform, Post-Recall Overwatch, i love angela sm, idk TAGS, overwatch fanfiction, shes my wife, soft hours, we STAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_and_citrus/pseuds/honey_and_citrus
Summary: Luck seems to be on your side today.. for once.
Relationships: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Reader, Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/You
Kudos: 20





	lucky strike.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, the title is bad but we'll just ignore that,, also this is really short like the rest of my works so hhHHH

Blinking blearily, you took a moment to take in your surroundings that happened to be a bit too bright for your liking. You could hardly make anything out, aside from a few figures moving around the small space and maybe a few things that you recognized as medical equipment— or what you thought were medical equipment.

The white light beamed down at you, forcing you to squint as you tried to push yourself into a sitting position, only to be pushed back down gently by a guiding hand. You blinked a few more times, scrunching up your nose as you once again tried to make sense of it all. The last thing you remembered was a lot of yelling over the comms and then quite a bit of crashing.

“Am I.. dead?” It was a genuine question, full of curiosity and some concern. You turned to look at one of the figures on your left, the soft blur that coated your vision hardly seeming to budge.

“No, I’m not that lucky.” A voice you recognized as Angela’s reached your ears and it was soon followed by a soft snort on her behalf. She’d never seen you so disoriented, nor had she ever seen you so confused. It was all quite.. adorable. (And a bit funny, but you didn’t need to know that.) And before people started chastising her for tormenting a patient, you were perfectly fine and were recovering rather well. Plus, she was more than glad that you were alive and well.

Angela circled you for a bit, taking mental notes of how you were reacting to the lighting and waking up in a different environment. You were having pretty normal reactions so far and you seemed fairly stable— it’d likely just take you a bit to fully come to. It was all.. quite amusing, as bad as that may sound coming from a doctor and field medic.

She circled you a few more times before crouching down beside you, studying the expression on your face. You did seem to be starting to recognize that she was there and that she wasn’t just some.. alien or other creature with her voice. The smile that grew on your face made her heart stutter and she couldn’t help but laugh— it’s been quite a while since she’d seen you like this.. under her care, that is! (And kinda banged up after getting knocked out due to a collapsing building.)

All was well though, and that’s what mattered.

-

“You’re certainly a handful, mein Liebling.”

“I couldn’t have been that bad, Angie.”

“Perhaps I’m exaggerating a bit, Liebling. But, you did ask me if you were dead, maybe once or twice.”


End file.
